Switch a roo
by xXxTwilight AngelxXx
Summary: Sakura is looking for her lost brother so she transfer to a all boy school to search for him. She uses binding and wears baggy clothes so nobody notices that she’s a girl. Her roommate Li gets a little curious about Sakura or should I say Shino.


**Summary**

**Switch a roo **

**Sakura is looking for her lost brother so she transfer to a all boy school to search for him. She uses binding and wears baggy clothes so nobody notices that she's a girl. Her roommate Li gets a little curious about Sakura or should I say Shino.**

A/N: This chapter is basically based of her past when Touya was here. So hope you enjoy.

Chapter- Where are You?

It was a hot sunny day when Sakura and her adopted brother Touya was playing outside. "Hey Touya! Pass me the ball!" Sakura yelled.

Touya kicked the ball towards her. Touya was seven years old .Touya was a foster kid because his parents died in a car accident. So Sakura parents adopted him so she could have someone to play with.

Sakura got the ball and ran toward the goal. Sakura was seven years old too just like Touya. Sakura parents was thinking that it would be nice for her to have a brother the same age as her and she loves it.

Sakura was almost to the goal when she slip on the wet grass. "Ow!" She yelled as she fall hard to the wet grass. Touya came running to her.

"Sis are you ok?" Touya asked.

"No I think I hurt my ankle." She rubbed her ankle.

Touya picked her up and carried her into the house. Their mom came into the room to see what was the problem. She ran to Sakura. "Baby are you okay?" Her mom asked looking at her ankle.

"I think I am." Touya put her down to see if she could walk She started then she screamed in pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Their mom ran to get the keys and to tell their dad.

"Am I going to be okay?" Sakura started to cry.

"Yes. You will be fine." Touya said comforting her.

"Touya get your sister and come to the car. He quickly picked her up and went to the car.

When they got to the hospital they put Sakura in a wheel chair. Their father went up to the counter. "Yes sir. What do you need?" A older lady asked.

"My daughter hurt her ankle and she can't walk on it."

"Ok send her to the x-ray room and will be right with you."

"Thank you."

Touya pushed Sakura to the X-ray room and comforted her the whole way there. "Sakura daddy's going to carry you to the X-ray so you can get it done."

"Can't Touya carry me." She sobbed.

"No only adults can go honey."

Sakura looked up at Touya and he nodded. "Okay." She pouted. Her dad picked her up and carried her to the room. Touya sat down next to his mom. "Do you think she be okay?" He looked up at his mom.

She gave him a hug. "She'll be fine honey don't worry."

10 minutes later.

They all were waiting for the results. A Doctor came out with a piece of paper. "Sakura just sprained her ankle and we just need her to stay off her right ankle for awhile. So if you follow me we are just going to wrap it for her."

"See Sakura I told you that you'll be alright." Touya hugged her.

"Thanks brother."

5 years later

"Touya! Where's did you put my magazine?!" Yelled the twelve year old Sakura. She had short brown hair and emerald eyes "It's in your bedroom." The twelve year old Touya said. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"What do you need it for we're going to school?" He asked eating a apple.

"I went to show Tomoyo the picture of the outfit I showed you."

"That one. Are you riding with me and Yukito today."

"Yep! Let me just grab my bag." Sakura jumped of the stool and ran to get her bag. "Ready."

"I been ready." Touya said as he rode his bike to Yukito

house. "Wait...your...to...fast." Sakura puffed. "It's not my fault you have skates and not a bike." "Whatever."

When they got there Yukito was outside on his bike. "Hey Touya . Hey Sakura." Yukito greeted him. "Hey." They both said.

"Let's get going before we be late." Touya said taking off. "Wait" Sakura skated to catch up to him with Yukito right behind her.

They finally reached the school. Touya and Yukito got off their bikes and Sakura was taking off her skates. "Sakura!" Tomoyo ran up to her.

"Hey."

"Did you bring the magazine?"

"Yeah. Here it is." Sakura handed it to her.

"Thanks!"

"Here I show you what outfit I like." Sakura told Tomoyo as they walked to home room.

"Hey Touya!" Eight girls called his name. "Hey." He sighed. Touya was a very popular kid and he hated it. When he went out with a girl named Miki she used him so she could get popular and it broke his heart.

"Yukito I went to get away from all these girls and drama." Touya said.

"I know maybe...I have a idea."

School was over and Sakura went to go met her brother at the bike rake. She skated over there and his bike wasn't there. _That's not like him._ Sakura skated to Yukito house to see if he was there.

He wasn't there so she just went home to see if he was there. "Mom is Touya here." Sakura asked her mom. Her parents were sitting at a note that was on the table.

**Dear Family,**

**I love you guys with all my heart but school is horrible. I hate being around backstabbing girls and so I went somewhere were girls can't break my heart. I will come home when I'm ready. I will miss you guys. **

**Love, Touya.**

Sakura burst out crying. "Where did he go?"

"It's Okay honey. He'll be back."

Sakura to her room and lay one her bed. _Brother I will go searching for_ you no matter what.

-

Will hope you liked. :)


End file.
